


Freckles

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fairshaw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: Sothis bitchand i like to believe that flynn has freckles and so i wrote this about it like. MONTHS ago.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> So [this bitch](https://historiica.tumblr.com) and i like to believe that flynn has freckles and so i wrote this about it like. MONTHS ago.

The room was quiet, save for the sounds of them breathing. The only light was from the full moon flooding in from the window. The bed held two, but only one of them was asleep. Shaw was wide awake, unable to sleep, unlike the man he held in his arms. Flynn had passed out basically as soon as his head hit the pillow, which Shaw was somewhat jealous of. He wished he could fall asleep as easily as the other, but he had to admit, he liked it when Flynn was asleep. He could admire him without the other man knowing.

Like right now, Shaw was looking over Flynn and noticing all the small freckles the man had, especially on his upper back and shoulders. Flynn seemed embarrassed by them, but Shaw found them adorable, though he would never tell Flynn that. He took one arm from around Flynn and began to lightly trace his finger from one freckle to the other, like he was connecting the dots on a puzzle. Flynn shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. Shaw was thankful. He kissed a few of the patches of freckles and began to count them, as one would count sheep. Soon enough, he had drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Flynn ran along the harbor towards the Alliance ship. One of the champions had come back from an island expedition with intel about the Horde's next move, and Flynn "offered" to give it to Shaw. In reality he just wanted to see his boyfriend but this was a good excuse to. He ran up the ship and stopped in front of Shaw. "Hey Mathias," he said, trying to catch his breath. "Got some juicy info here you might like." He waved the report in front of Shaw's face.

Shaw snatched the paper from Flynn. "Why out of breath, Fairwind? Don't get enough exercise? You should do something about that." Shaw began to read the report.

"You offering something there, love?" Flynn said with a smile as he easily dodged the fist Shaw threw at him.

"Oh, Fairwind it's you. I thought I felt Shaw's annoyance level get higher." Alleria walked up to them.

"It's a front Madam Windrunner. The old man really can't get enough of me," Flynn joked as Shaw pretended to ignore their conversation.

"My, Fairwind. I didn't know you had freckles." Alleria looked at Flynn's face, but saw from the corner of her eye that Shaw was watching them now. "I don't remember seeing them before."

Flynn looked down. "Yeah, the ones on my face really only show during the summer months because of all the sun. Taelia picks on me about them. Says I look like I got a disease."

"Oh? Well I think they look fine. So does Mathias over there." She turned to Mathias just as he looked back at the report. "Isn't that right, Mathias?" He gave a grunt in reply. "See?" she said turning back to Flynn. "Mathias thinks you look handsome."

Flynn looked at Shaw and put his hand over his heart. "I'm swooning over here, Shaw, mate."

"Don't you have elsewhere to be?" Shaw asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ah! You're right. Seeing your handsome figure distracted me from my duties." He ducked as Shaw threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him. "Madam Windrunner, it's been a pleasure." He then walked off the ship.

Alleria turned to Shaw. "You should be nicer to your partner in public, Mathias."

"We're not partners," Shaw said, still "reading" the report.

Alleria rolled her eyes. "I wasn't born this century, Mathias. I can tell there's something between you two. And you should act like you actually like him instead of whatever game you're playing." Before he could say anything in reply, the Alliance champion arrived, and the conversation was dropped.

~~~

"Does it bother you that I'm not...nicer to you in public?"

What Alleria had said had been eating at him all day, and he finally just decided to ask Flynn outright that night before bed.

"Where did this come from?" Flynn was surprised. This wasn't like Shaw. When Shaw remained quiet, Flynn shook his head. "No. I mean yes I wish you were a little more.......romantic? But I understand why you are the way you are. I don't mind how you are to me in public as long as you make it up to me in private. Wink wonk."

"You know you said... Nevermind." Shaw breathed a sigh of relief. Flynn didn't hate him, though maybe he should let up on him while people are around.

"What really bothers me is...all these," Flynn continued, motioning to his face. "I wish they would go away."

"Your freckles really bother you that much?"

"Yes! They're a flaw on my perfect face!" Flynn grumbled. Shaw couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Flynn asked.

"You. You're acting like a child." Shaw walked over to Flynn and put his hands on Flynn's face, making the man stop talking and blush slightly. "I think you look good with them, Flynn. Adorable, almost." 

"I...uh...thanks, love..." Flynn was a flustered mess. Shaw almost never acted this sweet. 

Shaw laughed a little again and kissed Flynn on his face where there was a patch of freckles. "So don't feel bad about them."

"Who are you and where's the real Shaw?" Flynn was blushing deeper than he had before.

"Fine, see if I am nice to you again," Shaw said, pushing Flynn away by his face.

"There's my grumpy old man," Flynn cooed, embracing Shaw and smooching him on his face. "Thank you, love. For the kind words."

"Yeah, yeah," Shaw said, his turn to get a little embarrassed. "Let's just get to bed. I'm tired after today."

"Mathias, aren't you forgetting?" Flynn had a dangerous look in his eyes. "You offered to help me 'exercise'."

Shaw rolled his eyes. "I didn't offer, but since you mentioned it, fine. I think we should start with cardio for you, Fairwind. And I know a good way to get that heart beating fast." Shaw pulled Flynn close to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He was definitely about to make it up to Flynn in private.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't wanna share this b/c i hate my writing (but don't a lot of people hate their own work?) but i actually really like this one so here you go.


End file.
